legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P1/Transcript
(The next morning after the fight with Renex and Cinder, Jessica is seen leaving Alex's room as he and the others see her leave) Alex: Oh, hey Jess! Jessica: *Yawns* Hey... Alex: Sleep well? Jessica: Yeah. Alex: That's good. (Jessica walks over and sits on the couch) Erin: So, do you want anything? A drink maybe? Jessica: Sure. (Erin gets up and soon comes back with some water which she hands to Jessica) Erin: Here you go. Jessica: *Takes the water* Thanks. (Jessica takes a drink) Erin: So guys, what's our plan for today? Pearl: Not sure. Alex: I doubt Alkorin's gonna try anything after the injuries Renex sustained. Ruby: Yeah. Jack: So Jess, how's it feel being part of the gang? Jessica: Gang? Jack: Yeah! Yang: You did lose a limb right? Jessica: Yeah, but I wouldn't really use it as a grouping mechanism. Jack: Why not? I mean it's cool right? Jessica: I guess... Alex: Well, at least it's only a lost arm. Kyle: Yeah, if we were really unlucky, then she would've got killed by Renex. (Jessica then suddenly grunts before she shatters the glass in her hand, soaking her in water as the glass cuts her hand) Alex: Wha- Jessica! Okuyasu: Jeez are you okay? Jessica: Yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit heated over hearing his name. Alex: But you're bleeding! Josuke: Here, let me or Ian fix you! (As Josuke goes up to heal Jessica, Yang notices that) Yang: *Thinking* Its like me... Whenever I think about Adam, my arm would shake... Jessica's gonna have the monster who took her arm in her nightmares to I bet... (Josuke uses Shining Diamond and heals Jessica) Jessica: Thanks. Josuke: Don't mention it. Jack: You uhhhh, you're not gonna change clothes now? Ian: You are soaked. Jessica: No no, it's fine. I'll just get a water bottle. Erin: Alright... Murphy: AHH!! (The heroes look confused at the yelling before Murphy and Rocky run out of Rose's room) Rose: Murphy?? Alex: The hell's going on? Murphy: Grey bit Rocky! Rocky: *Scared whines* Erin: He what?! Alex: Why?! Murphy: Well, we tried to make him eat healthier, but now because of that he hates us both. Rose: Oh man.... I better go calm him down. (Rose gets up to get Grey before Richie steps out) Richie: Hey everyone! Alex: Oh, hey Richie. Richie: How's everyone's morning? Jack: Good. Ruby: It's fine. Richie: Awesome! Emily: What's got you in such a chipper mood? Richie: Oh nothing. Just closing in on finishing up Jessica's new prosthetic! Alex: Really? Richie: Indeed! Check it out! (Alex and Jessica both get up and go into Richie's workshop where they find a metal arm on the table) Alex: Whoa... Richie: Impressive huh? Unfortunately, we didn't have any Vibranium, but that just means that it gets a bit more creative freedom. Alex: Wow! This is amazing! And I thought it would take longer to build. Richie: Me too. But surprisingly this went better than I thought. I just gotta configure the wiring and it'll be good to go! Jessica:...... Alex: Jess? You okay? Jessica: Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Richie: So what so you think? Jessica: It....It's pretty cool. I like it Richie. Richie: Aw thanks! You're gonna love it when you put it on! Jessica: Well, alright then. Alex: Thanks so much Richie! This'll really help her out! Richie: It better! I didn't stay up all night for nothing! Alex: Well, we'll leave you to work. Richie: Alright. I'll yell when it's finished. Alex: Thanks man. (The two leave the workshop as Richie continues to work. They rejoin the heroes in the living room) Alex: Hey guys! Erin: Hey. Ian: So how's the arm looking? Alex: It looks pretty good! Jessica: Yeah, I'm sure Richie will make it work well for me. Erin: That's good. (Rose is then seen leaving her room with Grey in her arms angered) Grey: *scowling*.... Rose: Erin. I need help. Erin: What's wrong? Rose: He's upset. Really upset. (Rose walks over and sits next to Erin who looks at Grey) Erin: Jeez, he's angry. Murphy: I told you! Rocky: *Bark*! Grey: *scowling*.... Erin: Here, let me try petting him. (Erin reaches toward Grey who bites at her hand) Erin: Hey! What the heck?! Grey: *growls*.... Rose: HEY! NO!! NO!! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO GRANDMA ERIN!! Erin: Rose calm down! Rose: Huh?? Erin: Yelling at him isn't going to work. We're gonna have to find other tactics. Rose: Right... Erin: Now then. Grey. You wanna tell us why you're upset? Grey: *scowling* …. Erin: Grey, we can't help you if you don't tell us why you're angry. Grey: *scowling* Kitty's fault... Rose: Hm? Murphy: *Sigh* While you were gone, me and Rocky tried to take care of Grey, and we gave him some healthy foods like grapes. But he threw a fit over not getting candy and now he hates us cause we were just following what you guys were doing. Rocky: *Whimpers* Erin: Is that it? Murphy: Yeah. Grey: Chocolate! Rose: Grey no, we can't have chocolate. Grey: Want chocolate! Murphy: That's all he's gonna say Rose. He won't stop until he gets it. Rose: Oh he knows not to get cranky around me Murphy. Grey: Chocolate!! Erin: No Grey, you can't have any chocolate. Grey: I- Erin: I SAID NO!!! Grey: !! …. Erin: Your mom wants chocolate too you know! Its her favorite food ever but she's trying her best to not eat any! Rose: Okay Erin, I- Erin: No Rosie, sometimes you gotta get the message to a kid across like this! Rose: Well, just calm down a bit! You don't have to yell so loud. (Grey is then hear stuttering before he starts to cry) Erin: Wha-?? Rose: Oh no! (Grey cries out with sadness) Erin: Oh! Oh I'm so sorry Grey! I-I didn't mean to yell so loud! Rose: Y-Yeah, it's okay kiddo! She didn't mean it! (Grey continues crying) Alex: Is everything okay guys? Rose: Nothing, Grey's just throwing a fit. Erin: Well we gotta calm him down Rosie! Rose: How? Erin:.....*sigh* I'll go get a chocolate bar out of the safe. Ian: Wait a minute, what safe? You still have chocolate hidden in here? Erin: It's only for emergencies. Besides, feeding him health food isn't going to calm him down. Ian: Alright, but you better make sure it's only for him. Erin: Alright. (Erin gets up and goes downstairs to get Grey's chocolate) Jessica: Well, I'm gonna go get something out of my room real quick. Alex: Alright. Yell at me if you need help finding it. Jessica: Will do. (Jessica gets up and goes down the dark hall toward her room. She then passes by another hallway where a shadowy figure is seen standing at the other end which Jessica notices) Jessica: Hm? Hello? ???: …… Jessica: Who-Who are you? how did you get in here? (The figure says nothing but begins to walk toward Jessica) Jessica: S-Stay back! I'm warning you! (The figure continues walking before it tosses something out of the darkness in front of Jessica, revealing her severed arm) Jessica: !! Is....Is that my- (The figure then appears right in front of Jessica, revealing himself as Renex) Renex: Boo. (Jessica screams and falls against the wall before Renex and the arm both vanish. Alex then runs over and turns on the light) Alex: Jess?! Are you okay?! Jessica: *panting*..... Alex: *Runs up and kneels down to Jess* Jess are you hurt?? Jessica: No...No I'm fine. Alex: Are you sure? Jessica: Y-Yes, yes... I'm okay.. Alex: Well, alright....If you insist. (Jessica stands back up) Jessica: I....I think I'm just gonna go lie down again. Alex: Alright. Jessica: *sigh*....See you later Alex. Alex: Right. See you later. (Jessica nods before she walks back to her room to sleep) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts